Through It All
by oh one
Summary: I'm sick and tired of people looking at me like I'm some sort of monster Lilly. How can I teach when students think I'm going to do what I did to you' Sequel to To Me, Age Doesn't Matter Strongly recommend you read that story before this one. MileyLilly
1. Chapter 1

"The war of 1812 greatly affected…"I began to say before I was disturbed by the bell ringing."Whoa wait, homework page 67, all problems please."

"Aw Mrs. T come on it's the weekend!" 16 year old Bobby whined.

"Sorry." I said casually. "You do you're job and I'll do mine." I never liked Bobby he made wise comments in my class everyday.

"Whatever Mrs. T! I'm out. "Bobby said finally leaving my classroom. Kids I sighed. I quickly opened my email before I left. Thank god it was finally Friday.

Junk, junk, more junk. I smiled when I saw one from Miley.

Lilly,

I'll see you at home, I had to leave early. I have some news for you so hurry home!

Love you so much,

Miley:)

I smiled, Miley's and my relationship has been perfect so far. We have been married for a year. Miley was 30 years old and I was 24 years old. I had a history job at my old high school and Miley was still a math teacher. We had to keep our relationship hidden, even though we were married. Few teachers knew we were married, and no kids were allowed to find out. Only though a few teachers knew we had a relationship when I was 18 and she was 24, no one else could know. It wasn't "right" to send that signal to the kids I guess.

Our relationship was belittled, but at the end of the day we knew we were in love and no one could tell us otherwise. My mother was living in Malibu still, she never remarried. Jackson still refused to be with anyone else but Jake. Jackson lived a town over, he came over often. He's been over a lot lately. He keeps telling us he has dreams where Jake is talking to him, saying that he's alive. I was nervous for Jackson constantly, afraid he would hurt himself. I don't know what'd I do if I ever lost Miley. Jackson had to be the strongest person I knew.

Doug was still in prison and hopefully he would stay there forever. Apparently he has been behaving well and he's going for parole in a couple of months. I'm scared, they can't release him after everything he had caused. Amber was released from jail three months ago. Luckily I haven't seen her, yet.

I quickly finished grading the rest of the papers and locked them up in my desk. As I exited and locked my room I was greeted by the new principal. She was an attractive woman with long black straight hair. She was at least 5'7 and seemed to be in her mid 20s.

"Ah you must be Mrs. Truscott. Am I correct?" She asked eyeing me.

"Yes that'd be me and must be the new principal. Mrs. Adams?" I asked shaking her hand.

"Ms Adams." She said correcting me. "I've heard quite a lot about you and Mrs. Stewart or Truscott should I say?"

"Um well technically it is, but at school she's known as Mrs. Stewart." I said awkwardly.

"Right, I've heard you two keep your marriage a secret. Lets keep it that way okay? I know Mrs. Stewart's history with you." She said looking a bit disgusted. "If the students and faculty didn't like her so much I'd have her fired."

"Why would you ever have her fired?" I asked trying to keep my cool. I was quite use to this.

"Because of your little high school relationship. Some of the teachers know. They witnessed Miley's almost wedding with that nutcase." She stated.

"Yes, well I really must be going. Pleasure to meet you." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." She said winking at me. Was she hitting on me?

* * *

I drove home as fast as I could. Miley was expecting me to come home early. I quickly pulled in the driveway and rushed into our small white house. It wasn't the nicest house but it was the best we could do for now. I didn't want Miley using her Hannah money right now. We decided to buy a better house when we decided to have a kid.

I walked into the house, finding Miley in the kitchen. She was at the stove working on tonight's dinner. I slowly crept behind her and wrapped my hands around her kissing her on the cheek.

"Lilly you scared me!"She said turning around and greeting me with a soft peck on the lips."What took you so long to get home? I have something important to tell you."

"Sorry, I had to finish grading papers then I ran into the new principal."I said while grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Oh right I heard that she was coming in today. How is she?"Miley said while taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

"I'm not sure, she makes me nervous though."I said rather childishly. I got a chuckle from Miley. She carefully pushed me on the couch and lay ed down on top of me.

"How does she make you nervous?"Miley asked looking me in the eyes before brushing her lips on my neck.

"I dunno, there's something off with her."I said frowning a bit. Miley lay ed her head on my chest. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Does she know about us? I mean the part in our relationship people don't like?" She asked sadly. I frowned, I wish I could stop Miley from hurting. She always tells me she's fine when people say stuff about how she used me and forced me to fall in love with her. To mostly everyone who knows makes it seem like I was the victim and even still am. Luckily only few know, mainly the people at the wedding, and some people at the school. If it ever got out Miley's job could be put on the line. I know she loves teaching kids.

"Yeah."I said softly.

"I'm scared Lilly. I didn't manipulate you right?"Miley asked nervously.

"Miley don't you ever say that, you saved me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today. I love you so much."I said kissing Miley on the forehead. I sighed this convorsation was brought up a lot. Miley slowly got off of me and sat on the corner on the couch still looking sad.

"Miley, please don't do this to yourself. I hate seeing you like this." I said frowning." I love you so so so much." I moved over to her I wrapped my arm around her. She gently rested her head on my shoulder and continued to stay silent.

"I love you too Lilly." She said kissing my cheek.

"Good now what's this news you need to tell me?"I asked curiously.

"Oh right, well I'm not going to act without your approval because this affects you. But they want Hannah back, well Miley. They want me to do one more album. They want me to come out to the media and admit I was Hannah."Miley said smiling a bit.

"Miles this is awesome! You should deffintly do it."I said smiling.

"I'm not sure Lilly."Miley said.

"It's only one album."I said reassuring her.

"Alright well I'll call the record company tomorrow."She said smiling. I smelt something burning.

"Oh shit the soup!"Miley said jumping up.

I love her, I thought smiling.

* * *

Well I never thought I'd write a sequel but I decided why not. I have a lot of good ideas for this story. I have no idea how many chapters it will be, but we'll see how it goes. This chapter foreshadows a lot of things that will happen later on. Well leave a review and tell me what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

I was currently stuck in my classroom grading more essays. I really ought to stop assigning those, I thought to myself. Why do they call free periods, free periods? I never end up relaxing, just doing work. My stomach grumbled, I should break for lunch. I bent over to open my mini fridge to get my lunch. Fuck just my luck, I forgot it at home. I frowned, I guess I could go back to grading more essays? I heard a soft knock at the door. I yelled a come in.

"Someone forgot their lunch this morning." Miley said, coming in my room and closing the door behind her.

"My savior!" I said dramatically. I quickly snatched my lunch from her. "Well I guess I can't grade there anymore." I quickly put the essays back into my desk.

"Essays, I never liked doing those. What kind of teacher are you?" Miley said teasing me a bit. She sat down at a desk in front of me and began eating her lunch.

"Obviously a stupid one, I hate grading essays. It's moments like these I wish I became a math teacher." I whined while stuffing chips into my mouth.

"Well maybe if a certain someone paid more attention in math rather than doodling random things on her paper, she might have been able to become a math teacher." Miley said shaking her head in disproval.

"Maybe if you weren't my teacher I would have been able to pay attention better." I said causing Miley to laugh a bit. At this without even a knock the door opened. Expecting it to be a student I prepared to yell unfortunately it wasn't.

"Mrs. Adams," I said giving her a small smile. There was something about her that I didn't like.

"Ms. Adams," She said correcting me again, "And you must be?"

"Um Miley Trus-Stewart." Miley said sounding unsure. I'm not sure if I told her Ms. Adams knew we were married.

"No need to lie Mrs. Truscott, Lilly told me yesterday. But at school it's strictly Mrs. Stewart." She said gazing over at me for some unknown reason.

"Sorry." Miley murmured. I frowned, Miley still didn't feel comfortable with our relationship, I knew she loved me. That's all that really matters with me. I hate when people made her feel this uncomfortable, for gods sake it's not like she raped me.

"Anyways what brings you here?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed. She was my boss after all.

"Well I went to greet the math teachers in the math department seeing they are scheduled to have lunch now, but Mrs. Stewart happened to not be there. I assumed she would be with you Ms. Truscott." She said eyeing me.

"Um it's Mrs. ...well anyways here she is." I said looking over at Miley.

"Right well just making sure you two weren't doing anything you shouldn't be doing. And Miley from now on I expect you to be eating lunch with your department." She said with a thin smile.

"I'm sorry Ms. Adams, it won't happen again." Miley said trying to sound as happy as possible. When I finally thought she was leaving, she quickly turned around as she reached the door.

"And Lilly, nice sweater." She said eyeing me.

"Um thanks." I said smiling a bit. I waited until the door closed and I heard her walking down the hall to say anything. "She's weird."

"Lilly, I think she has uh, a thing for you." Miley said, sounding a bit angry.

"Hah what you've got to be kidding me, no she doesn't." I said a bit confused. At this Miley got up and mimicked Ms. Adams walking to the door, but a bit more dramatically.

"Oh and Mrs. Truscott," Miley said in a deep voice while fluttering her eyes, "Nice sweater."

* * *

"Come on Miley we're going to be late!" I yelled while throwing on my jacket.

"Hold on, I just have to add a little more make up then fix my hair." Miley yelled back.

"Miley you don't need make up, you look beautiful!" I yelled back.

"You're only saying that because you want food! What about my hair?" Miley said finally coming into the living room.

"No one's that good looking." I said joking.

"Shut it Lilly." Miley said playfully. "Now come on we can't be late, your mom already hates me as it is."

"Aw come on Miley." I said locking up the door while pulling Miley towards the car. "My mother acts that way to everyone."

"Not to Jackson, she loves Jackson." Miley said grumpily.

"Just because she's a little nicer to Jackson than you, you think she hates you?" I said while driving as fast as possible to my mother's.

"A little nicer, she worships him! She acts like he's the one you married." Miley complained.

"Just watch, tonight she'll treat you two completely equal." I said pulling into my mom's driveway.

"Fine but if she isn't, no sex for a week." Miley said sounding completely serious.

"Hah okay, you'll just be hurting yourself in the long run." I said laughing.

"Whatever Lilly, I hope she isn't nice to me." Miley said smirking.

"Well I hope she isn't either!" I said mimicking her. I softly knocked on the door.

"Lilly!" My mother greeted me. She threw her arms around me.

"Miley," She said stiffly. "Come on in. Jackson is here! It's hard to believe you two are related Miley."

"Oh, why?" Miley asked trying to sound curious.

"I can't point it out, Jackson is so well I don't know Jackson!" She said smiling. She brought us into the dining room where Jackson was already there, waiting for us.

"Hey Lilly! Hey cuz'." Jackson said smiling. "I haven't seen you two in weeks, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty well actually, what have you been up to?" Miley asked taking a seat next to Jackson. I decided on taking the seat across from her so she wouldn't be in eye view with my mother.

"Good, I've been working a lot. Trying to stay busy." Jackson said nodding his head. At this my mother came in and placed the food on the table.

"Jackson I made your favorite mashed potatoes, and Lilly I made your favorite chili." My mother said cheerfully. I felt Miley gaze at me with a look saying I told you so. We soon dug into our meal talking a little here and there.

"Can someone pass me the butter?" Miley asked.

"Oh I'll take some after you're done with it Miley." Jackson said.

"Here Jackson." My mother said quickly snatching the butter before I could get it. I noticed Jackson's face got red from embarrassment. The rest of the dinner was eaten in awkward silence.

* * *

"Hey Lilly, can I talk to you for a second?" Jackson asked. I nodded and he led me outside.

"What's up Jackson?" I asked a little nervous.

"Look not to get you scared or anything but I've been receiving mail, and well you read it." He said taking some letters out of his pockets. I slowly began to read some and couldn't believe what it said.

"I've gotten more than that, but most of them say the same thing. 'I'm going to kill you', or 'I have your boyfriend'. Could it mean Jake's alive? I mean he can't be, I thought they identified his body and everything." Jackson asked frowning.

"Honestly Jackson, I don't know. Maybe they didn't really try when they identified him because well he was gay, the doctors may have been against that." I suggested.

"What should I do?" Jackson asked nervously.

"Well I think you should send them to the police." I said, "There's nothing else to do."

"Who could be behind this?" Jackson asked. Two people instantly came into my mind.

"Amber and Doug." I stated.

"But Doug's in jail, and Amber hasn't been seen in years." Jackson said.

"I think Doug is working from jail. He's controlling Amber and others. Hell he could have a giant gang for all we know." I said angrily. Doug should be dead, not Timmy.

"Your mother was talking about Doug earlier, he's going for house arrest in a few weeks. How the hell can he get that after what he did?" Jackson asked angrily.

"Because he's Doug." I whispered.

* * *

Wow, I know it's a sequel and everything but I wasn't expecting so many reviews/story alerts! Thanks so much. Thanks to ..idiot-21 for reading this over and will be for the rest of the story. And thanks to Jamesbrooke who pointed out a mistake I made. When I was writing the first chapter I meant to keep the 6 year age difference. But by accident I wrote that Lilly was 26. I meant to write she was 24. So yes Lilly is 24 and Miley is 30. Anyways I'll try to have this updated by Wednesday. And sorry if this chapter isn't the best, but it's important or else what I have planned for won't make sense. Anyways keep up the reviews:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Lilly, wake up." I heard Miley whisper in my ear.

"What, it's too early, it's Saturday." I whined.

"But you promised me you'd come to the meeting." Miley said while tugging on my arm.

"What meeting?" I asked while stuffing my face back into my pillow.

"Lilly, the meeting regarding my contract, I'm going to sing again." Miley said sounding annoyed. I noticed she was already dressed, meaning she gave me extra sleep.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Good." Miley said giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Now you get ready, I'll make you something to eat."

This was going to be a long day, I thought as Miley walked out of the room. I slowly got out of bed and removed my clothes, I put them in the hamper and quickly got in the shower. How I hated showering in the morning. Today was going to be long and painful. First I had to sit with a bunch of lawyers and big shots arguing about Miley's contract. Finally after that was done I had to go to the hearing, which will determine if Doug will be put on house arrest.

I finished rinsing my hair and got out of the shower. I took a quick glance at the clock, I still had 20 minutes before we needed to leave. After finishing getting dressed, drying my hair, and brushing my teeth I still had 10 minutes to spare. I was greeted by the smell of pancakes when I entered the kitchen.

"Here you go." Miley said happily. She placed the pancakes and a glass of milk for me as I sat down.

"Thanks." I said trying to sound as happy as possible. I had to be there for Miley, she's afraid the record company won't sign her because of what happened.

"Lilly, what's wrong? You've seem different during the last couple of days." Miley said looking concerned. I quickly stuffed some pancakes into my mouth to get me some time to think of an excuse. Nothing came to me as I swallowed the pancakes.

"Nothing, really. I'm fine Miley, just a little stressed over nothing trust me." I said while taking a sip of milk. "We should get going, I don't want you to be late."

"We're not leaving until I know what's wrong with you. Lilly you can't always be strong for me, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it so much. But I know there's something wrong, please tell me." Miley pleaded.

"I don't know, I'm just scared." I said not meeting her eyes. I hated admitting that I was scared.

"Of what Lilly?" Miley asked placing her hand on top of mine.

"Of Doug." I said and then whispering the next part hoping she wouldn't hear. "And that you will leave me."

"What, I didn't catch that second part." Miley said looking concerned.

"I'm scared you'll leave me, I'm scared Doug will hurt you if he gets house arrest. I'm scared for Jackson and even Jake. Miley he might be alive." I said putting my hands over my face.

"Let's talk about the first thing you said first. Why do you think I'd leave you Lilly? I love you." Miley said looking slightly hurt.

"Well if you're famous again, I don't know, there are other people out there that deserve you." I said frowning a bit. I hated talking about my feelings.

"Lilly, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I don't know how you put up with me! I'd never leave you I promise." She said kissing me on the lips. I smiled and decided to leave out the part of why I think she'd leave me.

"And of course they won't let Doug out, they'd have to be crazy to do that. But what about Jake being alive, Lilly he died years ago." Miley said frowning.

"Jackson's been getting letters, saying they have Jake." I said.

"Who has Jake?" Miley asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Doug's followers, I think he has people out there working for him. They might of indentified the body wrong, it could of been a set up. The people identifying his body may have been working for Doug." I said angrily.

"But Lilly, wouldn't you think Doug would have his people find us and you now?" Miley said frowning.

"No, Doug would want to handle us by himself, but look we should go, we're going to be late." I said looking at the clock.

* * *

"Miley if I may!" Ron Miley's new manager said.

"Yeah sure." Miley said carelessly. This argument had been going on for the past hour. The open window was really looking good right about now.

"30% is way too much! I say 20% or no deal!" Ron yelled at the group of men.

"22% and we walk." One of the guys known as Neville yelled back.

"Guys, Guys! Ron leave it at 22% I could care less about the money." Miley said sounding annoyed.

"Fine, fine. So they get 22% of the money we make from the CDs, fan merchandise, and all that jazz." Ron said telling his personal assistant. At his words his assistant wrote down everything Ron had said.

"So Miley are you thinking about doing a tour?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure, I'd do a few concerts around here. I wouldn't want it interfering with my other job." Miley answered.

"Oh right you're a teacher. You know Miley, for the sake of this I think we should hide your identity." Neville said turning his attention towards Ron expecting a negative response.

"I think Neville's right." Ron said. "For once. May you excuse me and Ms. Stewart for a bit, I mean Mrs. Truscott." Ron grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her outside, I quickly followed them.

"But you said you wanted me back as Miley Stewart! Not Hannah Montana." Miley said angrily.

"Listen Miley it all makes sense. If you want to keep your job as a math teacher it'd be so much easier if you kept another identity. The kids will only look at you as a celebrity, not as a math teacher. You'd eventually have to quit due to all the publicity. And what happens if your incident slips? Your career will be ruined, at least your alter ego won't be screwed." Ron said.

"What how the fuck did you know that?" Miley asked angrily

"I did a little bit of research on you before we called you." Ron said. "At first my company told me no, but I pointed out no one really knew and Lilly was 18."

"What? Now your company knows!" Miley yelled even louder. I grimaced at this, Miley was always extremely touchy about this subject. It made me a little sad and angry but I didn't blame Miley for not wanting people to know...I guess.

"Miley, Miley calm down. Look only two others know, don't worry they signed a contract saying they won't tell. No one cares." Ron said carefully. He looked scared of Miley, I'd be scared too if I was him.

"Fine, but I'm not being Hannah Montana." Miley mumbled.

"Good! Well how about I call you in a couple of days and let you know what's happening before we sign the contract. I believe you have somewhere to be in 20 minutes." Ron said quickly.

"Yeah Lilly and I should get out of here, if I stay here for one more hour I swear I'll..." Miley began to say until I grabbed her and saying my goodbye to Ron.

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"That was horrible." Miley said rubbing her head.

"Do you want to stop somewhere for food real quick? Maybe that will help?" I asked.

"No, we really should get to the court house." Miley said. "I'll be fine."

"Everything's going to be fine Miley." I said knowing she'd get what I meant.

"I hope so Lilly, I hope so." Miley said frowning.

* * *

"The state of California vs. Doug Hogan." The judge said as the remaining people came in and sat down. The doors being locked. I was in the first row with Miley, Jackson, and my mom. I could feel Doug gazing at me, but I was too scared to look up. Miley seemed to noticed and softly placed her hand on my leg. I gave her a small smile but continued to avoid Doug's gaze. The courtroom was kind of crowded. Doug's lawyer stood up first.

"Your honor, Doug has been displaying excellent behavior for years now. He has been volunteering in feeding the homeless, fixing electronics around the prison, and has never gotten into a fight with anyone. And here are letters from places Doug has volunteered at and notes from the prison guards saying how excellent Doug's behavior has been." His lawyer said handing the letters and notes to the judge.

"Very well then." The Judge said looking over the notes. "Good, very impressive."

"Your honor, this man over there," The prosecutor said. "Is a murderer, it is only right he pays his punishment. And do not forget he held those two girls hostages, he tied one up and almost forced one to marry him. Good behavior or whatever you call it, this man is dangerous. And should not be let out even if only under house arrest. He is a threat to anyone who walks in his path."

"Very well Mr. Smith. Is that all?" The judge asked. "Seeing this case rest in my hands, I will be making a decision."

The judge sat there for the next 20 minutes, looking over sheets. Growing bored and nervous I finally got the guts to make eye contact with Doug. He seemed to notice this the second I looked at him and he locked eyes with me. He gave me a crazy grin, sending shivers throughout me.

"Alright, I have come to my final decision. I must admit it was not an easy one. I sentence Doug Hogan to 8 months house arrest. If he wants to go to a store, his parole officer must go with him. He must never contact Lilly and Miley Truscott, and if he does he will be put back in jail for life, and may possibly face the death penalty due to whatever his crime may be. After his 8 months he will be sent to an institute where he will be free to travel only in California, but he may never enter Malibu." The judge said.

No, no I thought this is just what Doug wants, he doesn't want freedom he wants revenge. Now he had his chance, all he needed was this bit of freedom, he could gather back up his supports this way.

"No you can't!" I yelled." That man killed my fucking brother! He doesn't care for freedom he wants his revenge on me! Don't let him go, don't!"

"Lilly, come on lets go." Miley said dragging me out. My mother and Jackson soon following. Tears were now streaming from my eyes.

"No, no they can't, he's going to take you from me." I said grabbing onto Miley.

"Nothing is going to happen to me or you or anyone. Shh it's okay Lilly I'm here." Miley said holding onto me.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. Anyways hope you liked this chapter, review:)


	4. Chapter 4

_"Are you going to tell me or not?" A man who was dressed in all black asked._

_"No..leave me..alone." Another man said weakly. He was tied to a chair. His head was down; all you could see was his blonde hair. His clothes were ripped, he looked like he hadn't changed his clothes in months._

_"All you have to tell me is where the girl lives, that's all I am asking." The mysterious man asked._

_"How could I know..I barely leave this horrid place.." He answered. He was having trouble speaking, he was out of breath every few seconds._

_"Don't make me lose my temper you won't like it." The man in the black mask said._

_"You don't impress me..they've been telling me..about you..for years..I'm not scared of you." The man said, coughing._

_"You should be scared of me." The man said laughing._

_"Why should I?" He asked._

_"Have you ever met anyone who completely controls the system? Who can get anyone to do whatever you tell them? Of course you fucking haven't." The man said. "Because it's never been done until now, look at me!"_

_"No.." The other man said finally sounding nervous. At this the man dressed in all black ripped his mask off, and grabbed the other mans face._

_"You better be fucking scared!" The man said. Light then flashed, the man was Doug._

* * *

"Ahh!" I screamed, jumping up. I was breathing heavily and noticed I was covered in cold sweat.

"Lilly?" Miley said sounding tired. She quickly turned on the lights. "Are you okay? This is the tenth time this week you've woken up like this."

"It hasn't been ten times." I said trying to wipe the sweat off my forehead before Miley could see."

"I know, it's probably more than ten. I started keeping track when it started too happen more." Miley said nervously. "Maybe you should see someone."

"What? Like a shrink? Shrinks are for crazy people." I said feeling a little offended.

"Lilly." Miley said gently rubbing my back. "I know there's something wrong, can you please tell me?"

Miley's right, there is something wrong. I've been waking up like this ever since they let Doug off. I keep having these dreams, always involving him. The one I just had wasn't even that bad. The dreams I usually have is myself watching Timmy's murder replay in my mind or Miley being murdered by Doug. Then come these dreams, where Doug and some other man talk about finding some girl.

"It's nothing Miley, really. Just a bad dream." I said not looking her in the eyes. I then slowly looked up at her when she didn't respond. She looked both angry and hurt.

"Why do you keep pushing me away Lilly?" Miley asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know there's something wrong, I'm not stupid. Keeping your problems bottled up isn't going to help anyone." Miley said softly. She slowly got up.

"No stay, I'll sleep on the couch." I said getting up not bothering to look back at Miley.

I couldn't fall asleep that night, but not cause of the dreams. But because of hearing sobs coming from Miley in our bedroom.

I guess I managed to fall asleep at one point. I instantly got out of bed, and went to check on Miley. To my surprise she wasn't there, I instead found a note on her pillow.

_Lilly,_

_Incase you forgot this is the weekend that I had planned to go skiing with Jackson. There isn't a lot of reception at the mountains, so I'm not sure if we'll get to talk this weekend._

_Love, Miley_

Fuck, I cursed to myself. How was I supposed to tell her I'm sorry. Maybe she was right maybe I needed help. After I got ready I decided to go to the doctors and see if they could prescribe me anything. Luckily the doctors office was nearly empty. I went to the check in counter. There was a lady who was very into the paper work she was doing.

"Excuse me." I said softly. She quickly looked up.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The lady said, her face turning red.

"It's quite all right, I was wondering if I could see a doctor, I forgot to schedule an appointment." I said smiling a bit.

"Oh of course, lucky it isn't too crowed today. What is your name?" She asked.

"Lillian Truscott." I answered. She turned around and began typing stuff into the computer.

"Okay, make your way down the hallway to room 213, it will be on your right." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I said before going down the hall. To my surprise there was already a doctor there when I went into the room.

"Lillian Truscott? I've been expecting you." The doctor said.

"Um sir how would you know that? I haven't been to the hospital in a while, and I never called in." I asked feeling a little freaked out.

"Oh um well.." The doctor said stumbling over his words." Well the lady at the front desk told me you were coming down."

"I never saw her call or anything." I said not believing him.

"Okay anyways what has been bothering you?" The doctor quickly asked. I grew annoyed that he wouldn't answer my question but decided to tell him anyways.

"Um well I have been having nightmares.." I began to say.

"Right what are these nightmares about?" He asked while scribbling something down as I spoke.

"About my brother who passed away many years ago." I said." Then I keep having ones where my wif-friend is being killed."

"Um your what wife?" The doctor asked looking up. I started to become a little paranoid, why does he want to know?

"No my friend." I lied.

"Oh I see." The doctor said scribbling down something else." Anything else?"

"Um yeah I keep seeing my brother's killer Doug.." I began to say.

"Hogan?" He filled in.

"How did you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh well who doesn't know?" The doctor said, his facing turning red.

"I didn't even tell you my brother's name." I said.

"Uh well it's all here in your um files." The doctor said fiddling around with some papers." Now I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay.. shoot." I said.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" The doctor asked.

"Since they let Doug out of jail." I answered." I'm going to assume you know that."

"Where do you live?" The doctor asked ignoring my comment. At this a voice in my head spoke, _all you have to tell me is where the girl lives, that's all I am asking._ My dream, I thought. Why did he want to know where I live?

"Wouldn't that be in your files?" I asked slowly stepping back towards the door.

"Well I uh lost that part." He said nervously. "Now why don't you tell me where you live?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked growing nervous.

"Everything." He said getting closer to me, I saw him draw out a knife. "Don't make me do this.." I quickly tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. He went to take a slash at me but I quickly got out of the way and crashed against the wall.

At this he came closer to me, I closed my eyes and got ready for the pain. To my surprise I heard a loud bang, followed by a sharp pain in my chest. Everything went black.

* * *

_"Keep the girl here, no one will ever think of coming here." A cold voice said._

_"Boss I don't know about this, it's an obvious place to hide someone" A nervous voice said._

_"You have so much to learn. Who's the one who outsmarted everyone? Tell me who?" The voice yelled._

_"You boss, but I'm just saying..." The other voice said sounding nervous. "What happens if they come here, she'll be awake by then. She'll kick and scream."_

_"Now I know why you dropped out of high school you dumb fool. That's why we tie up her goddamn legs and arms, and block her mouth." The first voice said angrily._

_"Fine, can I please just hear the plan?" The other voice begged._

_"No one can know yet, the plan cannot fail if no one knows." The familiar voice said._

At this my eyes slowly opened, at first everything was blurry. I slowly noticed I was laying down in a hospital bed. I was attached to a breathing machine, and there were tons of IVs in me. I also noticed someone was holding onto one of my hands. When my head stopped spinning, I noticed that hand belonged to Miley. She had a chair pulled up to my bed, and her head was lying down on the side of my bed.

"Miley." I said weakly. At this her head shot up.

"Lilly, Lilly!" Miley said practically jumping on top of me.

"Ouch Miley that hurts, wait why does my chest hurt?" I asked. Then it all came back to me the doctor's office, the knife, the loud bang." Did that doctor shoot me?"

"No silly." Miley said giving me a kiss on the nose. "First of all that wasn't a doctor, just some psycho guy. He apparently jumped a doctor and took his ID and clothes. Then snuck into his office."

"Is the real doctor okay? What happened to the psycho guy who randomly tried to kill me?" I asked quickly wanting to know all the answers.

"Whoa slow down there tiger. So when the police found the real doctor tied up, he was fine just knocked out, they quickly ran to his office. When they noticed the door was locked, they knocked it down causing the fake doctor to fall on top of you, along with his knife that went into your chest." Miley said frowning. "Thankfully it just missed your heart by inches."

It wasn't making sense, why did that doctor attack me? Why did he want to know where I live? Then it all made sense.

"Miley, he's working for Doug. They're trying to find out where we live!" I said angrily. When Miley and I were married we were put under protective custody, incase something happened with Doug. Only a few people know our true address, like my mom, Jackson, our lawyer, and a few agents that work for the government. All of our mail is delivered to Jackson's.

"Lilly.." Miley said softly.

"No! The dreams, my dreams. He's trying to figure out where we live! They have someone, someone we know!" I yelled.

"Lilly, everyone's fine. Your mother and Jackson had been here for hours." Miley said frowning.

I knew something was going on, I just didn't know what.

* * *

Once again I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I promise I will update a lot story will pick up soon, review and let me know what you think:)

Hope everyone had a good christmas/holiday!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update, I haven't since like what Christmas? Just to remind everyone a few things before starting this chapter. Basically Miley and Lilly are both married,and are both teachers. Last chapter Lilly was attacked by a "doctor", who was working for Doug, who got out of a jail a couple of chapters ago. Doug's "people" are trying to find out where Lilly lives, which is very hard because the government helps them protect their identities. There is also a little hope that Jake is still alive. Miley/Lilly have also been a having a difficult relationship.

Sorry if I did a horrible job explaing, if you want to you can go back and read the last couple of chapters.

* * *

I was running, running, from what I didn't know. I heard a loud scream, it belonged to Miley. I turned around, Miley was on the ground. I yelled for, letting her know I was coming back for her, but I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. I saw a shadow coming up behind Miley, I tried to warn her, but I couldn't speak. The shadow belonged to Doug. He grabbed for Miley, I tried yelling but nothing came out.

"Lilly! Wake up! It's only a dream."I heard Miley say as she shook me awake. I woke up to find Miley hovering over me with a concerned look on her face. She quickly got off of me and turned on the light. I was covered in cold sweat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."I said wiping some of the sweat off my forehead.

"Why were you screaming?"Miley asked me. I wanted to tell her, but I felt like I was obsessing over Doug.

"Uh the usual, I get in a car accident, then I drown." I lied.

"How do you get in a car accident then drown?"Miley asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well it is a dream, duh. Well look at the time we better get back to bed or we'll never get up for work tomorrow."I said quickly turning off the lights. I heard Miley sigh, and she turned away from me.

* * *

"Alright, let me see. Read chapter 42 section 1, we'll be having a quiz on that tomorrow." I announced to the class as the bell rang. It had been a few days since the whole hospital incident. Miley has been avoiding me since my whole dream fiasco a couple of days ago. Honestly I don't know why she's taking it so seriously, it isn't a huge deal that I don't want to discuss about what happened. It was only a dream. I sat down at my desk, and starting adding in the grades from the last test when Ms. Adam walked in.

"Hello Lillian." Ms. Adams said walking over to my desk. I gave her a small smile as I continued to enter in the grades. She was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"I couldn't help but notice you and Miley have been a little distant lately."Ms. Adams said. "And being an ex-marriage councilor, this is causing strain to your relationship."

_No shit._

"Oh, uh we're very happy actually. It's just hard to associate in school when we're teaching our classes." I said still focused on adding the grades.

"Well, you usually sneak off with her to the same lunch, but you haven't been during the past couple of days."Ms. Adams added.

"Well I know you don't like me doing that, so I'll stop."I said calmly.

"No need for an attitude Lillian. Thankfully I invited Miley to come here, so I can help you two work out your problems."Ms. Adams said smirking.

"No it's really okay, Miley and me are quite fine thank you." I said trying to control my anger. At this Miley walked in. _Oh great._

"Looks like it's too late to call this off, Miley sit down." Ms. Adams said leading Miley to a desk.

"Um you said you needed me to file some paper work for that new coffee machine in the math office?"Miley said looking confused.

"Lillian sit next to Miley please."She said ignoring Miley. I slowly got up and sat next to Miley. I tryed to look at her but she avoided my gaze. _Great._

"Alright, lets get started."Ms. Adams said looking up at us."Oh for gods sake look at each other at least!" Miley and I quickly glanced over at each other then looked back at Ms. Adams.

"Alright then looks like we'll try that again later. Now Miley, tell me why you're avoiding Lillian, pretend she isn't even here."Ms. Adams directed.

Why am I here?"Miley asked.

"To help you're dieing please tell me why you're avoiding Lillian, make it as though she isn't even here." Ms. Adams repeated.

"Oh that won't be too hard to do."Miley said sounding annoyed."_Lillian _won't tell me anything anymore. She always use to go to me with her problems. Now she just lies and barely looks at me anymore."

"What! What are you-"I began to say before being cut off by Ms. Adams.

"Lillian hush, now Miley what about Lillian bothers you?"Ms. Adams asked.

"Oh great."I sighed.

"Nothing."Miley simply said. I was a little shocked at this."It's just right now I feel like you're keeping something from me, that's the only thing that is bothering me really."

"Anyways.." She said after a couple of seconds of silence."Some personal questions. Lillian do you want to have children?"

"Uh what does this have to do with anything?"I asked slightly confused.

"Just answer the question Lillian." She demanded.

"Stop calling me that."I muttered.

"Lilly just answer the question!"Miley urged me.

"Fine, uh I guess."I finally said.

"What's Miley's favorite color?" She asked.

"Lime green." I answered. Ms. Adams turned to Miley who nodded.

"Miley's favorite song?" She asked.

"Shake it." I said winking at Miley. I got a small giggle out of her.

"Favorite book?" Ms. Adams dully asked.

"Um probably a math book." I said smiling. Miley laughed.

"Hah very cute."Ms. Adams said rolling her eyes."How often would you say you had sex during the week?" I coughed loudly at this, I felt my face get really red.

"Uh, um is that a new uh dress? It looks very nice." I said quickly to Miley.

"Actually it is."Miley said looking surprised. She clearly wasn't shocked by the question Ms. Adams asked."And to answer your question usually 3 to 4 times a week."

"Hm how about this week?"Ms. Adams curiously asked.

"None." Miley said.

"Oh that must be hard on you right Lillian?"Ms. Adams said frowning."You're probably to jump on anything at this point, see this is what causes most affairs in marriage."

"Sure." I mumbled while fiddling with a string on my dress.

"Since Lillian seems embarrassed by the sex portion of my counseling, I'll just ask you Miley."Ms. Adams said.

"Of course."Miley said looking completely comfortable.

"Does Lillian please you?"Ms. Adams her lips twitching a bit.

"Okay! Well look at the time!" I said jumping up."Come on Miley, can't miss Oprah!"

"Lilly you hate Oprah."Miley said looking confused.

"What psh no I love Oprah, I actually think we should leave now so I can pick up that book of hers! Yeah I sure love Oprah, yupp!"I said grabbing Miley's arm. I said bye to Ms. Adams and pulled Miley out of the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet, except for the noise of the radio. I wasn't sure what to tell Miley, where to begin. I was just scared of losing her, I didn't want to get her nervous over nothing. Finally we arrived home and quietly walked into our home. I decided to speak up, I didn't want to keep this silence between Miley and me for any longer.

"Look Miley I'm sorry." I said turning to face Miley but was shocked when I felt her lips collide with mine. She shoved me against the wall, causing my head to crash against the wall. I softly said ow, but continued to kiss Miley.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled between kisses.

"I love you."Miley said looking me in the eyes."So much." She began to kiss me again and we somehow found our way in the bedroom. I softly layed down on top of her and kissed her all over. I slowly removed her shirt, only removing my lips from hers for a couple of seconds. I lightly kissed her stomach, like I did so many times before. Miley lightly tugged at my shirt and I let her take it off.

A couple of minutes later, our clothes were on the ground. Our breathing became heavier as I thrusted my fingers into Miley. I continued to kiss Miley's neck.

"Mmm oh God Lilly."Miley moaned.

DING DONG

"Hold on!" I yelled.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I said hold on!" I yelled growing frustrated.

"Just get it Lilly."Miley frowned.

"Ah fine." I mumbled slowly getting out of bed and throwing on a bathrobe.

"Jeez I said to wait." I said opening up the door.

No, it couldn't be.

"Lilly?" An old voice said.

"Wha-how? Jake?" I said before passing out.

* * *

I hope whoever read this liked it, I defiantly will continue with this story. I know I don't deserve any reviews but it'd be nice if you left some.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt something cool on my forehead, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around no one was there. I had a cold clothe on my forehead. That's weird, I swear I just had a dream that Jake knocked on my door, it seemed so real. Maybe I hit my head or something. Suddenly I saw Miley walk into the living room.

"Oh good you're up."Miley said smiling a bit."You were out for about two hours, I wasn't sure to call the hospital or not." She gave me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I'm fine what happened did I hit my head? I had the weirdest dream about Jake. He came here, and I saw him. It seemed so real." I said rubbing my head.

"That's because it was real." A familiar voice said. I turned around, it was Jake! I felt light headed."Please don't pass out again Lilly."

"Jake? What, how, why? You're dead?" I gasped.

"Thanks Lilly, glad to know you're happy to see me." He smirked.

"God no! I'm so happy to see you!" I said ecstatically."But how are you alive? I mean I went to your funeral and everything."

"Did you see my body in the casket?" He simply asked.

"Uh not that I remember, wasn't it a closed casket?" I said unsure.

"Mhm." Jake said."I never died, I was taken hostage, but finally escaped."

"How, who took you?" I asked feeling dumb after asking my question."I was Doug wasn't it."

"Yupp, Doug."Jake said angrily.

"This is great."Miley chirped in."We need to call your family, and Jackson of course!"

"Jackson? How is he.. is he.."Jake said softly.

"He's single."Miley said filling Jake in."He still loves you, a lot." Jake smiled a bit at this.

"I should tell you what happened though, then we can call everyone." Jake said frowning.

"Right." Miley and I said.

"Well it all started years ago. I kept getting strange phone calls, but thought nothing of it. I didn't want to worry everyone over something that was probably nothing. But soon I felt like people were watching me, following me. I figured I was just paranoid, but I was wrong. One day, the day I went "missing" my car broke down on the side of an abandoned road. I decided to take that road because of all the traffic on the highway. Of course I had no service, so I couldn't call anyone. A little while after I broke down, I heard noises. I thought it was just animals, but soon two people jumped out of the woods and attacked me. One man was about 6 feet tall, with an eye patch and the other was was about 5'1, a very chubby man who had a scar over his left eye."Jake went on.

"Do they work for Doug?" I asked.

"Yeah they do."Jake said looking up at me."The big man grabbed me, while the small one fixed my car. He got in it and rolled it off the cliff, which was about 30 feet away from us. I'm guessing they messed with my car earlier seeing he fixed it so easily. Then the big man took out a knife and started stabbing me. They spread the blood everywhere to make it look like a crime scene. When they were satified, they dragged me into their truck. Of course I thought this wasn't going to work, someone would have to realize that I was kidnapped. But the police gave up searching for my body, they told everyone I was targeted for being gay and was beaten to death. That the people who killed me threw my body down the cliff, which went into the lake with my car."

"I should have known." I said getting angry."They never found your body, I shouldn't have stopped looking."

"Lilly, it's not your fault. They had good evidence of what they thought happened to me." He said putting his hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"What happened to you after that?"Miley asked frowning.

"They kept me locked up most of the time, rarely fed me."Jake said. You could tell that he had been through a lot, he looked awfully skinny and had scars everywhere.

"Sometimes they let me out to help clean up the place where they lived and let me outside sometimes to haul lumber. They said if I tried to run, they'd shoot me." He said."But once I noticed they forgot to lock the cage, now this happened about three weeks ago. When everyone went to sleep, I snuck out. I was able to grab a map, real quick. But it was hard to find my way out of the woods. They almost caught me three times, luckily I was able to hide. After struggling for a couple of days I found a highway, and hitched hiked back here." Jake said quietly.

"I don't get it, why did they take you?" I angrily asked."You did nothing to them."

"They did it to get to you Lilly, they wanted to break you."Jake said looking me in the eye."They know we are best friends. Their plan was to kill me, they were going to kill Miley too, awhile ago though, while you were back in high school. They knew what was going on, but they found out Miley broke up with you, and decided that hurt you enough."

"Sorry."Miley whispered.

"It's okay." I smiled at her.

"He isn't done Lilly, he knows where you live now. It's only a matter of time." Jake said frowning.

"He can't hurt us, we'll get the police to follow us wherever we go."Miley confidently said.

"You can't always trust the police Miley, Doug's people are everywhere." Jake frowned."They have some fucked up cult where they held me, a little village."

"What?" I asked feeling disgusted.

"Doug brain washes people Lilly. They have a whole society where they kept me. They all dress the same, they have different Holidays that they make up. They have arranged marriages, you have 40 year old men marrying 13 year old girls Lilly. It's so fucked up."Jake said angrily.

"How can no one know about this?"Miley said sounding outraged.

"I don't know."Jake said frowning.

"Come on lets take you to Jackson's, after you can call your family." I said.

* * *

"Hey guys." Jackson said opening the door. "Come on-Jake?"

"Hey Jackson."Jake said smiling.

"What? How-you're dead?" Jackson's voice squeaked.

"I'm alive." He said smiling again. Before Jackson could make a fool of himself even more Jake kissed him. Miley and I smiled. We sat down for an hour and let Jake explain what happened to him.

"That asshole." Jackson repeated throughout most of Jake's story.

"Hey Lilly, we have that meeting, maybe we should go and leave them alone for a bit."Miley whispered in my ear.

"Oh right good idea." I agreed."Hey guys Miley and I have a meeting that we have to get too, we'll call you guys later?"

"Yeah defiantly." Jake said getting up to hug me.

"I'm glad your back." I smiled.

"Glad to be back." Jake said smiling.

* * *

"Hey sorry we're late." Miley said to Ms. Adams.

"It's quite fine sit down." She said looking upset. We were currently in her office, for some reasons all the blinds were closed.

"Is something wrong?I asked.

"Unfortunately yes."Ms. Adams said rubbing her forehead."Somehow word got around to the students about you know."

"What how?" Miley asked.

"One of the parents recognized you, Oaken? Do you know him?"She asked.

"Oliver, that ass." I whispered.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said rolling her eyes."For now I will keep both of you hired, but keep a safe distance from one another. I might be able to deny this for now, but once the press hears this I can't promise you anything. You may leave."

The car ride home was uncomfortably silent. I tried to start a conversation several times, but she gave me one word answers. When we got home and went right inside and locked herself in our bedroom. I frowned, looked like I was spending another night on the couch.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the kind of long wait. I was sick for the past two weeks and my computer has been acting weird. And thanks so much for all the reviews, I deffintly wasn't expecting a lot. I'll try to update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

The last two weeks have probably been the worst 14 days of my life(except for finding out that Jake was alive was amazing news of course). I tryed so hard to talk to Miley, but all I got was one word remarks and answers. I either spent my nights sleeping on the couch or at Jackson and now Jake's house. Jake decided to move in with Jackson after spending a good solid two weeks with his family. He only did a couple of interviews, one being with Oprah, so now everyone was aware of Doug and his followers. Police are outside their home 24/7.

I was staring at the clock, class/work will get out soon. I had a free period, which I spent my time effectively by playing tetris on my cell phone. I heard the door creak open and put my cell phone away, hoping it wasn't Ms. Adams. To my surprise it was Miley. We stared awkwardly at each other, I refused to speak to her first. After all I have been the one trying to talk to her all week.

"Hi." She said softly. Her eyes looked sad.

"Hi.." I mumbled.

"Look Lilly we need to talk." She said sitting down. I suddenly felt happy, she was going to say she was sorry, and that she just needed some time to herself!

"I'm listening." I said trying to keep my cool. Here it comes I thought.

"Look Lilly, we aren't working."Miley stated.

"What? Huh?" I said, not knowing what she meant.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." Miley frowned.

"What?" I repeated.

"I'm sick and tired of people looking at me like I'm some sort of monster Lilly. How can I teach when students think I'm going to do what I did to you?" Miley said tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Miley, no, this can't happen!" I said hysterically."No one knows, we can change schools, get away from here!"

"Lilly, the whole school knows. Children won't listen to me during class, I can't do this. It hurts too much."Miley said crying.

"What! Hurts you too much? How the fuck do you think I feel!" I yelled."So you're choosing your job over me?"

"No Lilly, it's not like that."Miley said burying her face in her hands.

"Not like what Miley? Fucking figures, you care too much what others think. I should be the only one that matters! You're the most important thing to me Miley, I love you." I said feeling my eyes water.

"Lilly..don't."Miley said crying harder.

"Just get out, apparently I don't mean as much to you, as you mean to me." I said tears pouring down my cheeks. With that Miley got up and left.

* * *

"She didn't mean it Lils, she's just confused."Jake said frowning.

"Yeah Lilly, I'm sure it will turn out to be fine. Miley obviously isn't thinking straight."Jackson agreed.

"We haven't talked in two weeks. She won't answer any of my phone calls."I said.

"Maybe she doesn't have her cell phone on her."Jake suggested. Jackson nodded his head at this.

"I called from a pay phone. She answered." I said angrily."There's not much I can do if she doesn't want to be with me."

"But she loves you Lilly! This can't happen."Jackson said angrily."She's just going through a rough time."

"I tried to be there for her, she avoided me. I tried everything." I said. I felt like a failure."Look I'm going out for a bit, don't wait up for me."

* * *

I slowly dragged myself to a bar that was only a few blocks away from Jackson and Jake's house. As I walked into bar I realized it was a huge mistake coming here. There were happy couples everywhere. I avoided eye contact with everyone except for the bartender. I only planned on having 3 drinks but then 3 turned into 6 and 6 turned into 10, after 10 I lost count.

Before I knew it someone or something dragged me onto the dance floor. A fucking gorrila could have dragged me out there and I honestly wouldn't have even cared. Feeling bold I grabbed a person, and jumped onto a table and started dancing. I felt people throwing beer on me and even felt people sticking money into my jeans. Then I just collapsed off the table, and now I'm in a dark alley with one horrible headache. Drinking away the "pain" was a wonderful decision.

Surprisingly I didn't even care that I was all alone at god knows what time. I just sat there, feeling sleepy. Everything went dark, my body went numb.

I woke up to someone pulling on my shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled slowly opening my eyes. It was sunny. Did I seriously just spend my whole night sleeping in a dark(well now sunny) alley way next to a bunch of trash. Yupp. If that wasn't weird enough I was now facing Amber.

"Amber? What are you doing here, I haven't seen you in years." I said hoping I wasn't hallunciating, I didn't feel like being checked in at the crazy house.

"Uh yeah it's me, I work here." She said nodding at the bar."I believe you were the drunk one dancing on the table last night?"

"Yeah that was me." I said my cheeks turning red."Where you there?"

"No, the lady who was the bartender at the time told me."She said.

"Oh."I said feeling awkward."So what have you been up to?"

"Well I just got back from being out of the country for awhile. After the whole Doug thing I was scared the police would think I was involved." Amber said. I gave her a weird look after she said this."Well fine I was involved, but it wasn't my fault!"

"Right." I said rolling my eyes."Well I should get going."

"Wait! How are you and Miley?"She asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."I frowned.

"Tell me!"Amber squealed. I rolled my eyes,still the same old Amber.

"Well we're married, but I'm not sure how long it's going to last. She doesn't want to be with me anymore."I frowned. At this I heard Amber gasp.

"Oh my god no way! What's that bitch's problem?"Amber shrieked.

"Uh don't call her a bitch, and I don't know." I said, the last part being a lie. I really didn't feel like explaining anything to Amber."I'll see you around?"

"Yeah of course! Bye Lils." Amber said waving as I walked away.

* * *

About ten minutes later I was finally back at Jake and Jackson's house. I found them sitting on the couch reading through some papers. They didn't look too happy.

"Hey guys, what are you reading?" I asked taking a seat next to Jackson. Jackson looked up at Jake, Jake nodded and Jackson handed the papers to me.

_Dear Lilly,_

_I'm sorry, really I am, but as I said earlier things aren't working out. I know you tried, you tried a lot more than me. I don't deserve you, but I can't do this anymore, I can't live a lie. It seems lately all we do is fight, and I know, it's mostly my fault. The truth is I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry Lilly, but I have to do what is best for us, especially you. I know right now it won't seem like the best choice but in a couple of years I'm sure you will understand. You will find some papers enclosed in the envelope, you have until June 1st to sign them. They are the legal documents for our separation. After you sign them the court case will be held on June 15th. I know it might be hard for you but it's the right thing to do. I love you, but not how you love me. I'm so sorry._

_Love, Miley_

* * *

Ah don't kill me for separating Miley/Lilly, but it'll make sense later. Don't worry. And sorry for the long wait! Review please:)


	8. Chapter 8

It's been ten days. Ten days without seeing Miley's eyes. Ten days without hearing Miley's laugh. Ten days without touching Miley's soft skin. Ten days without inhaling Miley's scent. She's gone, forever. I was sitting on my couch, where you could find me for the last ten days. Luckily school was over so I could mope around all I wanted. Miley is staying at a friend's home. Where? I couldn't tell you.

Next to my couch was trash, everywhere, mostly from food. I was surprised on my 8th day of moping around when I stepped on the scale, I had only gained a pound. All that was left in my fridge was beer. I was too scared to touch it after my incident at the bar. I haven't left my apartment since the day I got Miley's letter. I occasionly answer the phone when Jake and Jackson call to make sure I'm still alive.

Being in this house was too painful. Everything reminded me of Miley. I can't even go in the bedroom, I refuse too. Instead I just lay here, on my couch. Most of the time wishing something would fall though my roof, like a meteorite or that dead tree outside my window, and kill me. I couldn't help but think about Miley, I love her. I still love her. I hated moping around like this but so many thoughts were constantly going through my mind.

What did I do to deserve this? I always treated Miley well. I treated her like she was everything to me, which she is. Maybe I should have said it more, maybe I should of said I loved her more. Or maybe it was the sex, I mean I always thought the sex was amazing. Maybe I wasn't good enough for Miley. It can't just be that, it has to be something else. We barely ever argued, I never yelled at her over foolish things.

Wait the letter. I rolled off my couch and searched underneath it. About 20 seconds later I found a small piece of crumbled up paper that I was meaning to throw out since I received it ten days ago. I scanned my eyes down Miley's letter until I came to a certain part. _The truth is I'm in love with someone else. _I read this line over a couple of more times until it finally sank into me. Miley simply loved someone else.

Maybe that's why she ignored me for so long, she couldn't bare the sight of me. That had to be it, she was having an affair with someone else, someone better than me. Of course there were many people who deserved to be with Miley more than I did. But it was hard to see Mileycheating on me, but she had been acting weird for the past month. If she was having an affair she was really good at hiding it. We were basically home at the same time, unless she went out shopping or hanging with some of her friends. One very important question was who could it be? Mileyand I mostly had the same friends, and I knew everyone she knew. I was always aware of who she went out with. I went through a list of people that Mileyand I knew. I couldn't really think of one person she was a little too friendly with.

Maybe I was missing something, maybe she didn't have an affair. She probably would feel too guilty. Maybe she just didn't act on it yet. She may have just loved someone else, but didn't cheat on me. I guess that made me feel a little better? I couldn't take it anymore I had to see Miley. I know it has only been ten days but I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know the truth.

I quickly ran over to the phone and dialed Miley's number. I heard a knock at the door, then a familiar ring tone coming from outside. Instantly I knew who it was and answered the door.

"Hi."Miley said softly. I just stared at her."Um Jackson said you went out of a town. I was suppose to meet him here." Great she didn't even want to see me.

I kept my gaze at her, not breaking eye contact.

"Maybe I should go? I just came over to get a few things I need."Miley said looking nervous.

"No. Come in, it's your house too you know." I said dryly.

"I can come back another time."Miley said looking uncomfortable.

"No, you drove all the way here. Come in." I insisted, still staring at her. Miley nodded and I moved out of the way to let her in. I felt my face turn red when I noticed how messy it was. Now she knows what I have been doing for the last ten days. She quickly walked towards our bedroom. I followed her carefully, I wasn't sure if I could be around her. After a couple of minutes I slowly went into our bedroom. Miley was on the floor packing some of her clothes.

"It's very clean in here."Miley spoke up. I watched her as she folded her red dress she wore on our two year anniversary.

"Yeah. I haven't been here in much." I finally answered. Miley looked a bit uncomfortable at this.

"Listen Miley." I said after she finished packing."Can you at least tell me why? It's been killing me, what did I do wrong? I need to know, please Miley." Miley stared at me for a few minutes, which felt like hours.

"Lilly, it's not you. You did nothing wrong."Miley said looking nervous.

"Who are you in love with?" I asked not caring that she was starting to tremble. To my surprise she came up to me and hugged me.

"He's watching."Miley whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Before I could react she left.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Honestly I've been swamped with so many projects, thankfully I'm done with most of them. And summer is in two weeks for me so updating will be easier. I'll try to see what I can do, but you can except quicker updates once school is over. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I decided it was a good place to leave off. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, I'm trying to think of what else I can put in. But yeah leave a review and let me know what you think. If you want to leave any ideas, or anything you want to see happen let me know and I'll see what I can do:).. I have the main plot of this in my head but can include some ideas for future chapters. I'm currently trying to think of something that can make this longer and have a few ideas so that's also why updates have been slow. Haha sorry for the rambling. Thanks for reading:)


End file.
